


A is for Anniversary

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Destiel Alphabet Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging Dean, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Dom Bottom Cas, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shy Dean, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Top Dean, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Dean was a sight to behold like this. Laying on their bed, hands cuffed to the headboard, and almost naked; only a pair of thin, tearable boxers covering him up.The fact that Cas had always fancied the idea of being able to make Dean come apart in his hands only added to the experience. Dean had always been apprehensive, but it was their anniversary, and this was Cas' present to him.





	A is for Anniversary

"Cas!" Dean gasped out, moaning right after. He pulled against his restraints. "Please." 

Cas smiled inwardly. Dean was a sight to behold like this. Laying on their bed, hands cuffed to the headboard, and almost naked; only a pair of thin, tearable boxers covering him up. 

The fact that Cas had always fancied the idea of being able to make Dean come apart in his hands only added to the experience. Dean had always been apprehensive, but it was their anniversary, and this was Cas' present to him.

"Sh," Cas whispered, walking over to the taller man, "I have something new planned this time." 

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head involuntarily. "Damn, Cas." A shudder ran through him. 

Running his hands down Dean's chest and stomach, Cas doubled back and played with his boyfriend's nipples. Dean admitted to Cas, one night he'd gone out and gotten a little too drunk, that he loved having his nipples played with. 

Dean shivered again. Cas noticed Dean's hips becoming restless, making shallow thrusting movements into the air.  

"Remember the safe word?" Cas asked, taking a moment to ensure comfortability for both men. 

"Yes," Dean rushed the word out. 

"What is it?" 

"Apple." Dean's voice verged on being a whine. 

"Good," Cas just about purred. He pulled out a blindfold he'd bought the other day after work, especially for this occasion. 

Dean gasped and his hips jerked up from the bed almost violently. Cas smiled to himself again; not only had Cas gotten a blindfold, but he'd also ordered customized hand and ankle cuffs for Dean and only Dean as opposed to their regular cuffs. It wouldn't be hard to get Dean to where Cas wanted him to be. 

Cas put the blindfold on the bed by Dean's head and leaned over to give him a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Dean's tongue was in Cas's mouth; Dean's eagerness drew a giggle from Cas's throat. 

"Settle down." Cas pulled away from Dean, whose head, in return, followed him for as far as he could before his restraints stopped him. Cas heard a growl emanate from Dean's throat but he ignored it and walked back over to the table at the end of their bed, grabbing more rope. 

"Please," Dean whined, an almost begging look on his face. 

"Tsk," Cas got on his knees and held one end of the rope while sliding the rest under the bed. "I can't have you moving your hips of their own accord, can I?" 

Cas stood up and looked at the tent in Dean's underwear, and to tease him, tossed the rope across the restrained man's crotch. 

"Fuck," Dean gasped loudly at the little, unsatisfactory, friction that it caused. His hips were jerking up and down in hopes of creating more. 

A smile appeared on Cas's face. He took a moment to appreciate the fact of how easy it was to tease Dean when he was like this. Cas took a moment to watch Dean's fidgety form before going back to the task of tying his hips down to the bed. 

Both men were relatively new to the kinky side of sex. Which made this all the more agonizing and exciting for Dean. He was used to them ripping each other's clothes off and then fucking Cas into the mattress. Or taking their time, kissing each other as much as they could before Dean took Cas in his arms and made love to him. 

Not this, though. Dean wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to being denied the ability to touch Cas and make him come. He wasn’t used to not being able to take care of Cas.

When Cas finished tying down his hips, Dean could feel his cock painfully aching to be touched. "Cas," Dean rasped, "I need... Please?" 

Cas got onto the bed and straddled Dean's thighs. He placed his hands dangerously close to Dean's tented underwear, causing Dean's hips to test the newly placed restraints. 

"No," Dean whined, his voice breaking from his hips being incapacitated. 

"What do you need, Dean?" Cas asked, moving one hand to play with the hem of Dean's boxers. 

"Cas please," Dean gasped, his eyes trained intently on Cas's hands. 

"What?" Cas said forcefully, "What do you want me to do?" 

Contrary to Dean's confident and sometimes cocky behavior, he was actually a very shy partner in bed. In fact, he had blushed when Cas had held up the cuffs and rope — even earlier that morning when Cas handed him the tearable boxers that he’d been asked to wear.

"Cas," Dean flicked his eyes up to Cas's, pleading with him. 

Cas smirked, and shook his head, taking his hands away and putting them on his own boxers. "I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what you want." He pulled his boxers down to free his own cock, never breaking eye contact with Dean. "Is this what you'd like me to do, Dean?" Cas asked, stroking himself. He could see Dean watching him intently, a lustful look in his eyes. 

“Please?” Dean whimpered. 

Cas ignored him and threw his head back, moaning, "So good." He pumped his fist faster. "Oh, Dean!" Smiling to himself, Cas felt Dean struggle under his bonds to move his hands to touch himself as well as his hips against their restraints. 

"Cas!" Dean yelled, "Please, I can't stand this!"

Looking back into Dean's eyes, still moving his hand on his shaft Cas spoke, "Tell me what you want." He punctuated every few words with a flick of his wrist. "Tell me what you want me to do. And I'll do it." 

Dean struggled with the words, "I need you... Please... I need..." His face flushed and he looked away from Cas, "I need you to touch me." Red spread across his face in a blush. 

“Touch you where?” 

“Cas!” Dean whined, giving the man on top of him an almost pitiful look. 

“Touch you—” Cas stopped to moan loudly. “—where?” 

“God, Cas!” Dean yelled, reaching just close enough to his breaking point. “Touch my dick!” Cas smiled at him as his eyes widened with the realization of what he’d said set in and a furious blush spread across his face and all the way to the tips of his ears. 

"Good boy," Cas cooed in a low voice as he stopped touching himself and ripped off Dean's boxers. 

"Ah!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes looked wild as Cas took Dean's cock into his hands and slid them up and down just the way he knew Dean liked it. "Fu-u-uck," Dean groaned from the back of his throat. "Oh my god, Cas.... Feels so good." 

Hearing Dean's praises and seeing Dean's face contorting into a look of absolutely unadulterated pleasure made Cas's cock leak beads of precum. Cas hadn't seen Dean's face this kind of blissed out in forever. Not since... Not since they first admitted their feelings for each other and had a first-time-fuck in the back of the impala when they were sixteen. 

Cas's hands faltered as he recalled this passionate moment. Dean wasn't affected at all, in fact, the change in pace and pressure seemed to add to his arousal. Shaking his head, Cas brought himself back to the present. 

Cas focused back on Dean. He was straining against his restraints all the while repeating Cas's name over and over again in between heavy breaths. 

"Cas… Cas... Cas… Cas, Cas, Cas..." Dean screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Cas saw Dean's stomach muscles tense, so he stopped. 

Dean snapped his eyes open. "Please, no!" He begged, his voice wrecked and coming out hoarse. The state of Dean's voice made a shiver run down Cas's spine and his cock twitched with interest. He had to mentally calm himself down so he could do what he wanted to do. 

"Hush," Cas moved up to Dean's face and kissed him. Dean quickly pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He could feel Cas smile and push his own tongue against Dean's. A game of tonsil hockey began, and Dean wasn't going to lose. He'd never lost before, and sure as hell wasn't going to now. 

Cas would never tell Dean this — not that he needed to; it was obvious to Dean — but he loved losing to Dean. He loved having his mouth ravaged by the taller man, and he loved how much of an expert Dean was with his tongue; he knew all the sensitive spots in Cas's mouth, and he always used them to his advantage. 

Unfortunately, Cas didn't allow them to finish this particular game because he very much wanted to hear Dean say more dirty things. Cas kissed down Dean's jaw and onto his neck, making sure to give Dean's pulse point some extra attention before moving down even farther to Dean's chest. 

Dean craned his head to watch Cas, still catching his breath from the kiss they just shared. 

Castiel kept kissing his way down to Dean's nipples, aware of his boyfriend’s gaze. Cas gingerly bit down on one of them, while softly pinching and pulling at the other one with his hand. 

Dean threw his head back onto the pillow and arched his chest into Castiel's touches. The reaction caused Cas to smile, and to play with Dean's nipples with a little more force. 

Swirling his tongue around the bud, Dean moaned and Cas felt him try to buck his hips up into Cas. Dean voiced his frustration when he couldn't, but Cas made sure to cut off that groan with a high pitched moan with a little bit more aggressive attention to Dean's chest. And when he was done, Cas switched his mouth to the other nipple and repeated what he'd done to the first.

Cas sat back up from his ministrations on Dean's chest to look into Dean's hooded eyes. He could see the plea in them for release.

"Cas, please, I'm so hard." Dean pleaded, his voice barely able to make it above a whisper. 

Shaking his head, Cas leaned down to Dean's ear. 

"I want to hear those filthy words from your mouth. Tell me what you want me to do." 

Dean gasped and whined out a small "please" before he turned his head to try to capture Cas's lips in a kiss. But Cas had other plans, he pecked Dean and reached into the nightstand to grab the lube, sitting up when he had it. 

Dean's lips formed into a pout and his chest heaved. 

"I want to hear you tell me what you want," Cas said, coating his fingers generously. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Dean's chest, and started finger-fucking himself, getting to three fingers rather fast. He became more vocal and threw his head back in a show to hopefully urge Dean to say those sweet words Cas wanted. 

"Fuck," Dean gasped and pulled on his handcuffs. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck!"

“Those aren’t the dirty words I was talking about.” Cas smiled and added a fourth finger, whimpering at how good it felt and in anticipation for how good Dean would feel inside him. He started thrusting into the air and making obscene noises to further push Dean over the edge. 

"Oh, my god, Dean, so good. Oh my god, so fucking good," Cas sobbed from pleasure. "Oh, Dean!"

"Fuck Cas!" Dean yelled, finally reaching his breaking point. "Oh my god, I want you to ride my dick, I want you to ride it so well I see stars! Please,  _ God _ , fuck me!" 

Cas stopped and quickly got up and off the bed to grab one more thing from the bottom drawer of their dresser: a cock ring. Cas and Dean had used them before. Cas loved them, Dean loved to hate them. 

"Babe," Cas said, keeping the small silicon adjustable ring hidden. "Don't hate me, okay?" 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his breathing ragged and his eyes open wide with lust. 

Cas smiled and took the blindfold next to Dean's head and put it on Dean. He adjusted it so he was sure Dean couldn't see, and then he moved to put the cock ring on Dean. 

"Oh, no, Cas, no, please," Dean said, his voice quivering. Cas felt almost bad, but he knew Dean would love this. 

"Do you trust me?" Cas asked, fastening the ring and then pulling out the lube from the nightstand next to the bed. 

"Of course," Dean whispered. Cas smiled and leaned over to give him a quick peck. 

"I love you," Cas said, kissing Dean again before straightening out. 

"I love you, too," Dean whispered and smiled. 

Cas felt his heart thump in his chest. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hand to lube up Dean's cock, making sure to give ‘Not-So-Little Dean’ a little more love than just to put the lube on. 

“You ready?" Cas asked, positioning himself over Dean so he could easily slide down onto his cock. 

"Oh fuck, yes, Cas." Dean nodded. Then, just as Dean as said Cas's name, Cas slid down onto Dean's cock. "Oh, my fucking shit!" Dean rasped out, moaning loud enough to wake up their neighbors in the house next to them. 

Cas bottomed out and let out a small moan as he felt Dean fill him so completely. "Oh, Dean." 

"Jesus Cas," Dean's voice was beyond wrecked. He was on a completely different plane than Cas right now with how much agonizing pleasure was shooting through him. 

Cas smiled and began riding Dean, pulling moan after hoarse moan from between Dean's lips. 

"Please," Dean could barely speak. "Blindfold... Off?" Cas took pity on the man who had never experienced this kind of pleasure and took it off. 

Dean's eyes were on Cas. They watched Cas bouncing up and down in his lap, and they watched Cas's face. 

Dean had often told Cas his favorite position to fucking him in was so he could see his face and all the beautiful expressions Cas made while Dean fucked him. And now that Dean could see his lover's face, he almost regretted having the blindfold taken off. Watching Cas's face now, moving up and down on his lap, Dean could barely stand it. 

When Cas finally started getting closer, he took his own dick in his and pumped himself. If Dean thought it was almost too much before, you could be certain he was just about to die from this sight. 

"Oh, my god, Dean!" Cas moaned loudly. "Oh, my god! You feel so good! You're so big inside me, oh, my God!" 

"Shit, Cas!" Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Please, oh, god, please!" 

Cas on the other hand, the bastard, slowed down and stopped his hand with amazing will power. "Please what, Dean?" He asked. His own voice was an octave or two higher than normal.  "You have to tell me or I won't know what you want."

"For the love of God Cas, let me come!" Dean screamed. Cas smirked and quickly loosened the ring around Dean's cock all the while pumping his own cock furiously and bouncing even more on Dean's length. 

"I'm coming!" Cas yelled just as Dean threw his head into the pillows and arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Cas continued to ride Dean through his orgasm and stroked his cock while coming down from the high of his own. 

"Oh," Dean breathed out, "Oh... Oh, Cas." 

Cas stopped moving and pulled the rope to undo the rope restraining Dean's hips. He could feel Dean still softly thrusting into him, not yet all the way down from his orgasm high. 

Dean lazily pulled on his hand restraints, prompting Cas to undo them. 

Cas ran a hand through his hair and smiled goofily, "Shit, man." 

Dean put his hands on Cas's thighs and drew small, sleepy patterns into them. He gave one final thrust and then took a deep breath, a huge dopey grin on his face. 

"You liked that?" Cas asked. But he didn't need an answer. Dean's face said it all. 

They would definitely be doing this again. 


End file.
